


Retrouvailles

by Synchron



Series: The Tumblr Archive [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Flash Fic, Gen, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synchron/pseuds/Synchron
Summary: [ʀ(ə)tʀuvɑj] (noun) The joy of reuniting with someone after a long separation.
Series: The Tumblr Archive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157300
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Retrouvailles

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I wrote this directly onto tumblr in April last year, and I only remembered I did it because I still have a stupid edit that I made in response to a nonnie who inspired it. The edit?
> 
> Thank you for this Dru. 🤣
> 
> Yes, this was Dru's doing.

Nero always thought it strange how Kyrie suddenly started cooking too much food. Always so attentive to the needs of those around her, it just isn’t like her to suddenly overreach and prepare so much when there are really only five mouths to feed; Nero, herself, and the three orphans they’re now in charge of. It’s no small number of course, but when she’s normally so conscientious, of their finances, of what’s in their pantry, of how many days left until more money comes in, it strikes Nero as odd that all of a sudden, there’d always be extra food at the end of the night. Enough for one extra meal.  
  
One more person.  
  
He pieces it together on the first anniversary of the Saviour Incident - the day of Credo’s death - when he catches her standing at the doorway of their family home, now fully re-purposed into an orphanage. The food is prepared and ready, the children have already begun to eat, chattering away, laughing and arguing in that boisterous way that children do. But Kyrie merely waits at the door, peering out onto the street, sometimes glancing back and forth. There’s something hopeful in those gestures, and it breaks Nero’s heart to watch.  
  
He never told her that Credo died that day.


End file.
